


[Podfic] Starbucks Christmas Blend

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Joe Ratcliff
Genre: Christmas, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it's December, which means holiday shopping, which, okay, Tommy hasn’t really believed in the whole Christmas thing since he was a kid, but who doesn't fucking like presents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Starbucks Christmas Blend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Starbucks Christmas Blend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303055) by [ermengarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde). 



**Time:** 8:06 mp3 7.4MB, podbook 4.5MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013003.zip) | [podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122013013004.zip)  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I am still DELIGHTED to play in this sandbox. DELIGHTED. I have spent lots of time giggling. LOTS. ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Hosting courtesy of [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com)


End file.
